Legendary Goodfic
It may be hard to believe, given the amount of badfic seen every day by members of the PPC, but goodfic does exist. It is rather hard to find, being rather shy and elusive and very much drowned out by badfic, but it exists somewhere. This list is a small compilation of the best of the best, the goodfic that is viewed as better than all the rest. Naturally some fandoms are represented more than others, but that is because they have a larger amount of fanfiction, both good and bad, written about them. Nominations for the status of Legendary Goodfic should be made on the PPC Posting Board. As this is Legendary Goodfic and not just All The Good Fics We've Ever Read And Want To Share, it would be best if any given entry has been nominated by two, preferably three Board members. Fanfiction Universities * "The Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth" by Camilla Sandman ** Summary: The fic that spawned mini-Balrogs, Elrond's Naturally Nine, the Morgoth/Sauron feud, urple, the WitchWall, and finally, Gimli got the girl. ** Words: 62,961 (64 chapters) ** Sequel: "Once More Into The Urple Depths of OFUM" (40 chapters, incomplete) ** Alternative links: *** Miss Cam's website *** Miss Cam *** OFUM * "The Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy" by Meir Brin ** Summary: Welcome to HFA, a school for fanfiction writers of the Harry Potter designation. Yet who would have the courage to teach such a motley bunch? Why the Harry Potter characters themselves, of course! (A Miss Cam-authorized OFU) ** Words: 70,635 (50 chapters) ** Sequel: "In The Keeping of the HFA" (18 chapters, incomplete) The Lord of the Rings * "Strange Alliances" by Erestor ** Summary: A battle to save the history of Middle-earth results in the formation of several strange alliances: fangirls aid Morgoth, Sauron aids the Valar does he?, and certain Elves and humans must choose to serve the winning side. But which side would that be? ** Words: 89,956 (44 chapters) * "Don't Panic!" by boz4PM ** Summary: Penny is panicking. Where is she? How did she get here? How is she going to get home and whose backside will she kick first when she does? A woman lost in Middle-earth wearing only her pyjamas. This can't be good... (STRONG language; NOT a M-Sue) ** Words: 136,254 (27 chapters) ** Sequel: "Okay, NOW Panic!" *** Summary: This is the sequel to "Don't Panic!" We follow Penny as she journeys with Elrond and Arwen south to Minas Tirith, via Lothlórien and Edoras. She thought Bree and Imladris were bad? She ain't seen nothing yet. *** Words: 377,353 (60 chapters and now complete) * "The Game of the Gods" by Limyaael ** Summary: Morgoth and Varda are playing a little game. Morgoth's weapon: Mary Sues. Varda's weapon: Reality. ** Words: 61,966 (35 chapters) * "The King's Surgeon" by SurgicalSteel (Links are to Many Paths to Tread and the author's LJ, respectively.) ** Summary: The life and journeys of a surgeon in Middle-earth... Rating for medically graphic material, occasional sexual references, and occasional strong language. Certain ideas/characterizations borrowed gratefully, and with permission, from Shirebound's lovely 'Quarantined'-verse. MEFAs 2006: 1st Place: Men (Incomplete), MPA nominee 2007: Best Author Created Character ** Words: 257,532 (123 chapters) * "The Very Secret Diaries" by Cassandra Claire Harry Potter * "The Shoebox Project" (PDF link) ** Summary: A Sirius/Remus slashfic, but the plot doesn't always centre on that; it details all their exploits, including becoming Animagi, the Marauders' Map, all the stuff JKR has hinted at in the Harry Potter books. WIP, hasn't been updated in quite some time. Crossovers * [http://interrobangstudios.com/comics-display.php?strip_id=989 Ensign Sue Must Die] (webcomic) by Clare Moseley and Kevin Bolk ** Fandoms: Star Trek x Doctor Who x almost everything else ** Ensign Mary Amethyst Star Enoby Aiko Archer Picard Janeway Sue is a new officer on the USS Enterprise, and she's driving the crew insane! When they finally manage to get rid of her, the Doctor shows up with the bad news that Sues have spread into every universe. The crew of the Enterprise, accompanied by the Doctor, set off to try and save the multiverse before it's too late. ** Sequels: [http://www.interrobangstudios.com/comics-display.php?strip_id=1487 Ensign Two: The Wrath of Sue] and [http://interrobangstudios.com/comics-display.php?strip_id=1594 Ensign3: Crisis of Infinite Sues] * "Evidence" by Camwyn ** Fandoms: The Silmarillion x Discworld ** Summary: Maedhros and Maglor sneak into Eonwe's camp at the end of the War of Wrath- but the Silmarils are missing. A Silm Discworld crossover! ** Words: 5,926 * [http://asherhyder.deviantart.com/art/Roommates-Collection-1-457034995 Roommates] (webcomic) by AsheRyder ** Fandoms: Labyrinth x The Phantom of the Opera x others ** Roomates is set in the Building, which is located in a cross-continuum intersection and is home to several canon characters who are trying to have something like a normal life post-canon. The main characters of Roommates are Jareth and Erik, who share a flat, and their neighbors James Norrington and Inspector Javert. ** Has a spin-off: * [http://pika-la-cynique.deviantart.com/gallery/772068/Girls-Next-Door Girls Next Door] (webcomic) by Pika-la-Cynique ** Fandoms: Labyrinth x The Phantom of the Opera x almost everything else ** Girls Next Door is a spin-off of the above-mentioned Roommates. It is set in the same Building, but the focus is on Sarah and Christine, who are trying to have normal lives while dealing with the shenanigans of their crazy exes living next door. GND and Roommates can be read separately. Things that happen in one are generally assumed to have happened in the other, but may not be covered by both. Category:Goodfic Category:Legendary Goodfic Category:Fanfic Classifications